


狗血爱情故事（中）

by Mirages_0



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirages_0/pseuds/Mirages_0
Summary: ABO，有轻微生子产乳预警，请迅速避雷





	狗血爱情故事（中）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，有轻微生子产乳预警，请迅速避雷

牧歌退学校宿舍的时候硬着头皮回去收拾东西，没顾得上室友鄙夷的目光，刚拖着行李箱下楼就正面对上樊伟的车。

年轻气盛的Alpha下车一把接过他的行李箱，又替他拉开车门，大张旗鼓得生怕别人不知道。牧歌仿佛感受到四周宿舍楼不知多少双眼睛投来异样的目光，讪讪地坐了进去，脸上还带着些不自在。

“不是说我可以自己过去吗？”

“我下课顺路来接你。”

放屁，商学院离影视专业系的教学楼正好在学校两端，完全没有交集的可能性，牧歌暗自腹诽着，“你这样别人看到传出去不太好。”

“有什么不好的，别人看了管他们什么事情，我接我男朋友回家难不成还犯法吗。”

“不是……反正我以后上课你别开这种车来找我了。”

“好，宝贝你说什么就是什么，反正离得近我放心。”樊伟从驾驶座上探头凑过去吻了一下牧歌的耳尖，如愿以偿看到对方低着头脖子红了一片。

 

公寓的位置实在是过好了，客厅的落地窗可以瞻仰整个城市商业区的车水马龙，占地面积也是不大不小正适合两个人居住，收拾起来不会太麻烦，牧歌一度认为樊伟给他看的租房合同有伪造的嫌疑。

编导系的大二过得忙碌，正课选修课选导师跟项目，剧社社团要操心新生汇演，这种紧要关头牧歌还得分出心思来谈恋爱。

樊伟不比一般的大三生需要保研找实习，实习单位直接进自家公司，坐得还是总经理的位置。听着唬人也确实不是虚职，毕竟他以后的位置要比总经理还要高的多得多。

公寓原本是两居室，在牧歌红着脸的小声争辩下还是被樊伟硬改了另外一间做书房。许多次牧歌见他在书房处理公司财务报表，戴着眼镜俨然一副社畜精英的模样，只能一边感叹人世的不公，一边质疑自己是否真的和一个只比自己高了一级的学长谈恋爱。

 

牧歌不太喜欢在公众场合过分亲热，连偶尔牵个手都有些不大自然，樊伟却尤为喜欢不分场合的拽着他接吻。

他们在一起的时候临近冬天，约会的时候樊伟就骗着哄着他到街角冷清的地方亲一下，拉起牧歌颈上厚厚的围巾把人的半张脸掩住。牧歌紧张得不敢挣扎，偶尔对上路人投来的眼神就恨不得把脸埋在围巾里，就这样让樊伟诡计得逞了好几次。

 

樊伟披着羊皮装了半个礼拜，狼尾巴就原形毕露了。同居之后的人做爱只有零次和无数次，牧歌切水果的时候猝不及防被刚从不知什么聚会酒局回来的Alpha一手摸进卫衣。

樊伟的手很凉，除了信息素还带着酒气和一身风霜气息。牧歌被他冻了个激灵转身试图挣扎，然而力气悬殊根本没法和醉酒后的Alpha抵抗，被按在墙上索吻，红着眼圈连喘息的机会都不得剩。

第一次的过往他不想回忆，牧歌不想在这么不清不楚的情况下再一次被拐到床上，终于在对方稍微放松力道时推开了他。

“樊伟，你喝多了。等你酒醒了再说好吗。”

樊伟还没醉到像上一次断片的程度，比较起醉酒更糟糕的是今天场子上有几个不知好歹的Omega故意凑上来，甜腻的信息素扰得正处于易感期的Alpha一阵心烦意乱，早早地叫了代驾回来。冬日的天黑得早，他摸过漆黑一片的客厅循着暖光看到厨房里浸在光里的牧歌，美好得叫他心颤，脑子里就只剩泄火的想法了。

牧歌身形纤细得像是Omega，腰细腿也细，攥在手里仿佛一用力便能捏碎。樊伟暗自回味着手上的触感，追人的时候好说歹说也是山珍海味养了两三个月，怎么比起一开始也没多长出点肉来。

“对不起，今天有人灌酒拒不了。”

樊伟放低了姿态，讨好地拽过人手腕拉进怀里，手臂锁紧牧歌不堪一握的腰，直到确认怀里的人无法挣脱而不得不将体重倚靠在他身上，才使得心底那点见不得光的欲望得到一丝慰藉。

“但现在我是清醒的，牧歌，我想要你，可以吗。”

樊伟温热的吐息就打在他耳旁，牧歌连恋爱经验都没有何谈性上的，不自觉就被带进了圈套，全身都像烧了起来。他现在感受不到Alpha的信息素，不然身体只会乏力绵软得更快。

“……嗯。”

半晌过后他蚊子一般的出了声，被人捕捉在耳朵里。

樊伟等得就是这一声默许，自顾自地直接硬把人扛了起来，引得牧歌一声惊呼，没过几秒就被摔在卧室柔软的床垫上。樊伟连衣服都懒得给他脱，手就顺着卫衣和家居裤子宽松的边缘摸了进去。

牧歌全身上下都瘦，也就屁股上还像模像样有点肉。躺在一张床上都正人君子地憋了好几天，换别人他都不一定有这个耐心，这回过个瘾总不算过分吧。

Beta的身体并不像Omega那样天生适合交媾，樊伟摸着床头柜里备了好久的润滑液弄了半天，又哄着人才放松下来。

他不敢硬上，可欲望无处发泄被本能胁迫，胯下鼓鼓囊囊地大包莽撞地往人腿间撞了几下。牧歌没力气反抗，只能手足无措地被吃干抹净，一开始还试图把声音都憋在喉底，等到真被人掰开大腿挨操了，才像猫儿一样发出细软的呜咽。

Alpha上了床就像狼一样，不知轻重地索取。牧歌根本受不住这个，被强行打开身体的痛感几乎将他劈成两半，而快感又像是在惊涛骇浪里翻涌的小舟，让他欲生欲死又不得痛快。

他不想被人窥探到贪欢时的失态，一个劲把脸往枕头里埋，浑身上下都在颤抖，又随着Alpha侵犯他的频率耸动。已经扩张好的Beta体内又紧又湿又暖，缠着人简直欲罢不能。后入的姿势玩了一会儿樊伟就硬把他身体扳过来，拉开他横在脸上的手臂。

“睁开眼看着我。”

牧歌的眼睛有点肿，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼却不敢直视他，脸上黏黏糊糊的满是生理泪水和汗液的混合物，樊伟稍微用力顶一下他就感觉自己要散架了。对方一边掐着他的乳尖一边吻他，手上和身下的动作都粗暴得令人战栗，嘴上却依旧温柔的亲吻他嘴角，含着他唇瓣攻略城池。

樊伟操得越重他缩得越紧，不过堪堪几次擦过Beta退化的生殖腔，牧歌就敏感的蜷缩着身体高潮了，连腿根都在颤抖，樊伟都不知如何感叹有幸捡到这么好一个宝贝。

他恶意地碾住身下人肿胀的奶尖，看着变硬充血的小东西陷进去又回弹，双臂扳起牧歌的双腿顶到最深处，随即得到了人带着哭腔的一声变调呻吟。

交合的地方就这么暴露在空气里，褶皱被满满当当的撑平，挺身的动作稍微快些就有粘腻旖旎的水声，看得樊伟青筋都多爆了几根出来。

 

牧歌后知后觉的将双腿缠上Alpha有力的腰，终于在前列腺高潮的时候绞得对方缴械投降了第一次。男性Beta受孕率极低，樊伟自然而然没有带套，他趁着吐精的时候又顶了几下，抽出性器后不慌不慢地重新将白浊堵在他穴口，手指探进去的时候甬道挤压过来又湿滑得过分。

 

其实牧歌要是Omega也很好，他就有充足的理由把人用一张证捆起来，藏在金屋里给他生儿育女。过分纤细的腰肢可能会因为生育而变得臃肿，胸前精致可爱的乳晕也会因为孕期而发育膨胀，可能吮吸起来还会有奶香。

樊伟心猿意马地想着，把头探进他颈窝，在后颈本该是Omega腺体的位置徘徊着。牧歌后知后觉地从情欲中挣扎出来惶恐颤抖着。然而对方终究还是避开了重点，扭头在他锁骨上留下一串吻痕。

“樊伟…………”

房间里很暗，窗外车水马龙与万家灯火隐隐约约的投来些暖光。牧歌嗓音沙哑得不像话，他透着朦胧的光看着樊伟的脸，突然鼻头一酸，那滴不明不白落下的泪就和其他泪痕混在一起辨不清了。

“牧歌，你不知道自己有多好。”

 

Alpha重新勃起的性器顶回他身体里，牧歌终于在对方大开大合的操干中昏昏沉沉地晕了过去。


End file.
